Various wireless computing devices (e.g., “user equipment” in the telecommunications context) may be equipped with a variety of sensors that enable the devices to be used to remotely monitor various attributes of persons-of-interest (e.g., at-risk patients, the elderly, children, inmates, etc.) in various ways. For example, personal emergency response systems (“PERS”) may be carried by at-risk patients (e.g., the elderly) to enable them to reach out to medical personnel, and/or to be monitored by medical personnel, at all times. However, maintaining a network connection between a wireless computing device carried by a person-of-interest and a remote computing device operated by someone in charge of monitoring the person-of-interest (e.g., a caregiver) may quickly drain the mobile computing device's battery. Thus, there is a need in the art to be able to communicate with wireless computing devices used to monitor persons-of-interest at any time, without draining their batteries.